yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Megami Saikou/JeodonGray's Fanon
Backstory Megami was born on October 4, 2002, in a town near Buraza Town, during her childhood, she witnessed betrayal, traitors, rejection, etc. This is what shaped her into what she is present day. Megami is a strong, independent, capable woman now who is the president of the school and Student Council. On April 2, 2019, Megami had to be pulled out of school for undisclosed reasons, for ten weeks she was absent at school, attending school through a laptop. On June 2, 2019, Megami will have returned to school, she will be your tenth rival in JeodonGray's fanon. Personality Megami's personality is rather a more extroverted personality, she loves to help, perform, and make speeches and announcements. Megami is a very gregarious, respectful, capable woman. There is also a side of her that is rude and cold-hearted, but she barely displays it, mainly because there are so few people whom Megami doesn't like. Megami has the Heroic persona, meaning that she'll try to apprehend the culprit if she witnesses a murder. Events Monday On Monday, there will not be any interaction with Taro, Megami will, however, speak to her Student Council group. If you catch her at the right time, you can eavesdrop on her conversation. After that, Megami will proceed to do her normal activities until lunchtime, she'll stalk Taro and gather some information off of him. Tuesday On Tuesday, Megami will be talking to Taro already when you arrive at school, Megami will be talking about how she misses the school and other stuff, but one notable quote out of it may bring that Megami may ''actually have a crush on Taro, but she just doesn't want to admit it. Megami usually never stutters unless she actually has a crush, so this may be a big sign. Wednesday-Friday During these days, Megami will just stalk Senpai from time to time. Friday On this day Megami will confess to Taro if she wasn't eliminated by then. There, you'll be able to see whether Megami gets rejected or accepted... Relationships Positive * '''Taro Yamada' - Megami has a major crush on Taro and is sworn to protect him at all costs. * The Student Council - As Megami is the president of the Student Council, she has to maintain a good relationship with all of them. * The Faculty - As Megami is also the president of the school, she has to maintain a good relationship with the faculty. Neutral * Everyone not listed here '''- Megami doesn't mind them, as long as they don't break the school rules and/or try to anger her. Negative * '''Ayano Aishi - Megami sees Ayano as a threat to Taro and her school and will do anything in her power to try to stop Ayano Aishi, because of her father, she can't actually do any of this without evidence. * The Delinquents - Megami doesn't tolerate them at school, but because of the faculty, she can't do anything to them. Category:JeodonGray's Fanon Category:User's Fanons Category:Heteroromantic Category:Asexual Category:Heroic Category:Rivals Category:Females Category:Student Council Category:Fanon Club Leaders